fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Remembering Wolf 359 (Star Trek)
Captain Jason Matthews sat bolt upright and looked round his darkened quarters. "Computer" he said softly "lights". The room was bathed in light and Jason walked across to his replicator. "Scotch" he ordered and taking the drink he moved towards his couch, Looking out the window at the passing stars he thought about what had woken him. It had been six months since he had taken command of the USS Broadstone and most nights he had been woken by the same nightmare. "Captain on the Bridge" a voice called and Lieutenant Jason Matthews looked around from his conn console to witness Captain Charlotte Bentley walking onto the bridge. '' ''"Anything to report" Bentley said taking her seat in the Captains Chair. '' ''"We received a message from Admiral Hansen" Commander Tarak replied "he's ordered the Hawkins to rendezvous with the fleet at Wolf 359." "Why does he want us there?" '' ''"It is believed that the Borg are going to make an attempt to invade Federation Space." A silence fell over the bridge. Every member of the senior staff had read the Enterprises report on the Borg and the prospect of going up the robotic invaders was a frightening one. Bentley straightened her shoulders and turned towards the conn. "Matthews" she said curtly "set a course for Wolf 359 maximum warp." "Aye aye Sir" he replied turning back to the console "course laid in." "Engage" Bentley said after a few seconds. '' ---- By the time they reached Wolf 359 most of the fleet was assembled. "Look at them all" Lieutenant Karl Lennox at tactical muttered "some of these aren't fit for a battle situation. The Bonestell's here for God's sake. An Oberth class hasn't got a chance". ''"Desperate time's call for desperate measures" Ensign Nilani Keran at Ops put in. "We getting a message from the flagship sir" Tarak said. "On screen." The view screen was filled with the familiar visage of Admiral J.P. Hansen "Charlotte" he said "it's good to see you again." "You too Admiral" Bentley replied "I just wish it was under better circumstances." Hansen nodded "I thought you should know that the Borg should be here in less than ten minutes." "Thank you Sir" Bentley said before pausing "any news of the Enterprise. I don't see her." "The Enterprise is….required elsewhere" Hansen said quietly "I'm afraid we're on our own. Good luck Captain." With that he closed the channel. '' ''Bentley turned away from the screen "open up a ship wide channel" she said before standing up and tugging at the bottom of her uniform. "Listen up" she said "In less then ten minutes we shall have engaged the Borg. You are all aware of what they are capable of and I strongly suspect that for some of us will not survive this day. But let it be known that I expect every one to do their duty. If this is the final stand of the Hawkins I wish that future generation will be able to look back on our history and say that we went down fighting. It has been an honour to serve as your Captain and I am proud to say that this is one of the finest crews I have ever worked with. God bless you all." '' ''The Captain turned to the conn. "Matthews prepare to lay in an intercept course with the Borg cube, Keran bring up the field on the screen." A second later the scene outside flashed up on the viewer and the crew were once again able to see the assembled fleet. In the corner moving steadily towards them was a shape. '' ''"Is that it" Lennox said "We shouldn't have too much trouble with one cube." "Don't be so sure Lieutenant" Tarak replied "one cube was able to obliterate an entire Federation colony if the reports are to be believed" Suddenly his display beeped "we are being hailed Captain." "On screen." ---- The image of the inky night was replaced with that of the interior of the Borg Cube. There were Borg all around and at the front a human wearing a black bodysuit and an eyepiece. There was a short gasp from Ops. "Is that….Picard?" Keran whispered. The thing that had once been Picard spoke "Resistance is futile. You will disarm your weapons...and escort us to Sector 001. If you attempt to intervene...we will destroy you" "Like hell we will" Bentley cried "close the channel" She stalked back to her chair "Matthews lay in that intercept course. Lennox I want phasers and photon torpedoes full charged put us on Red Alert." As the klaxons began to sound she tapped her combadge "Bentley to Engineering." "Carter here Captain" a voice said "Robin I'm going to need everything you've got. Hold the old girl together understand." "Aye aye Sir" the Chief Engineer replied "Engineering out." Tarak looked up "We've received the signal from the Flagship." Bentley nodded "Matthews Engage." Jason punched a few buttons and the Hawkins sped off towards the Cube the rest of the fleet on their heels. When they reached the cube Bentley ordered a warning shot be fire across the cube. Like that the battle began. The next few minutes were a blur for Jason as they fired off a few more phaser shots before wheeling away. However he distinctly remembered the first casualty. '' ''"The Clements is gone" Keran cried. "How" Tarak barked '' ''"Looks like the Borg used some sort of cutting beam. Pierced their right nacelle." "Any life signs?" The young Trill shook her head "none." We're receiving a message from the Montana" Lennox replied "they need assistance." "Matthews put in an intercept course." Tarak ordered Before he could do so Matthews was thrown from his chair as the Hawkins was blindside by a Borg phaser blast. "Report" Bentley cried as she stood back up. "Hull breach on decks twelve through fifteen" Keran stated "containment teams are already on their way." Jason bent over the splayed body of Commander Tarak. "Sir" he said looking up at the Captain "The Commander's dead." Bentley swore "Lennox modulate the shields. How are the phaser banks?" The burly tactical officer studied his read outs "Phasers are at 85% efficiency. Shields are at 50%." "Does the Montana still require assistance?" Keran shook her head "they suffered a warp core breach, they went several seconds ago." ---- Bentley's face became the picture of anger. "Fully charge phasers and torpedoes, Hail all ships with in range and tell them to convene on us" she turned to the conn "Matthews lay in defensive pattern delta-tango-delta" Jason nodded and hurried over to his console. Within a few minutes the Tolstoy, the Endeavour, the Princeton and the Firebrand had formed on the Hawkins and were copying their movements. "Ensign give me a weak spot on the Cube." Keran scanned her sensors "There appears to be some sort of shield port on the left face that has sustained serious damage. I'd aim for there." Bentley nodded "hail the other ships and tell them to focus their fire on that point. Let's see if we can't slow them down a bit." Jason pulled the Hawkins up to the Cube and watched as a group of photon torpedoes buried themselves in the Cube's framework. As he moved them away the ship juddered to a halt and he felt a body hit the back of his chair. Looking back he saw that it was the Captain. Rushing to her side he checked her pulse and found her still alive if unconscious. Standing tall he gestured to another officer to take his place at conn before turning to Keran. "Open a ship wide channel" The Trill tapped a few button and then nodded. "This is Lieutenant Matthews" he said "From now I am taking command of the Hawkins. Hold your posts. Remember the words of your Captain." He gestured to Keran to cut the channel before asking "so what happened?" "The Borg has us in a tractor beam" she replied "Seems like their planning to use their cutting beam." Jason tapped his com badge "Engineering. How's everything down there?" The exhausted voice of Carter came over the comm. "hull breaches on most decks and a warp core that looks set to go critical at any moment. In short not good." "Do your best." Jason said before terminating the link and turning to the conn. "Pull us back full impulse" he ordered. The young ensign nodded and threw the ship into reverse breaking the Borg's hold on the ship. '' ''Just as the bridge crew began to celebrate their lucky escape there was another shuddering jolt and several consoles exploded. "What the hell just happened" Jason demanded. Keran looked at the cracked remains of her console "seems the Borg used the cutting beam after all. Hull breaches on all decks." There was a chirrup and Carter's voice filled the bridge "Bridge you know what I was saying about the Core. Well it just happened. She's going to breach in about ten minutes." Jason stood silently for a few seconds before speaking "conn put us on an automated collision course with the Cube." He signalled for a channel to be opened "This is the bridge. All hands abandon ship, I repeat all hands abandon ship." Then bending down he picked up his unconscious Captain and followed the rest of the shift off the bridge. '' ''A few minutes he sat in a escape pod with Keran and the Captain's still unconscious form. From the viewport he watched as the Hawkins sped into the Borg Cube and exploded in a shower of light. The next morning Jason walked into his ready room. "Computer" he asked "what date is it. Earth time." The computer chirruped "The date is September 18th 2377." Jason sat down and drummed his fingers against the desk "Open a channel to Starfleet Headquarters. Put me in touch with Admiral Janeway. ---- A few days later he strode onto the bridge and sat down. "Lieutenant" he said turning to conn "lay in a course to Wolf 359 maximum warp." The Lieutenant looked round, "Sir" "Just do it Lieutenant." His first officer tapped him on the arm. "What is this about Jason?" He turned to her "What day is it Nilani" His old friend tapped a few keys on her console and then gasped "its" she began. "Yes" Jason said cutting her off "I've been in contact with command and there's going to be something special organised. We should be there." She nodded "you're right of course. It's only proper." Jason stood "I'll be in my ready room if you need me. Till then you have the Bridge." A few hours later Jason's combadge beeped "Yes" he replied laying down the reports he'd been studying. "We've arrived Captain." "Understood. "I'll be there in a second." A minute later Jason stood on the bridge. "Bring up the outside view on screen" he ordered. "Yes sir" his Ops officer said pressing a few buttons. A second later the whole bridge gasped. Outside were over a hundred Federation ships in a massive semicircle. Before them lay a massive elephant's graveyard of saucers and nacelles. "Open up a channel to all ships." Jason ordered. Once it was open he stood up and straightened his uniform. "This is Captain Jason Matthews of the USS Broadstone. I am sure many of you are wondering why you are here today. Your Captain's know but allow me to explain. Today is precisely ten years to the day since The Battle of Wolf 359. I have been in contact with Starfleet Command and they believe that this is a suitable time for a memorial. This is what I wish you all to do. Duty personal mans your stations. All other personal please find the port holes or windows nearest your position. Activate red alert but do not raise shield's or charge weapons. Then please trigger your docking lights and follow the Broadstone ''at docking speed." He gestured for the channel to be muted before turning to the conn. "Lieutenant lay in a course through the debris at docking speed. Tactical signal red alert and activate docking lights." Both officers rushed to fulfil their tasks. "Course laid in Captain." Jason nodded "Engage." He then signalled for the channel to be reopened "Memorial fleet. Please follow the ''Broadstone ''at docking speed. ---- As they past the first piece of wreckage Jason picked up a padd and began to list the ships that had fallen at Wolf 359. "''USS Ahwahnee – Cheyenne Class. USS Belleraphone –'' Nebula Class. ''USS Bonestell –'' Oberth Class ''USS Buran –'' Challenger Class. ''USS Chekov –'' Springfield Class ''USS Firebrand –'' Freedom Class ''USS Aurora –'' Galaxy Class ''USS Kyushu –'' New Orleans Class ''USS Liberator ''-'' Nebula Class USS Melbourne –'' Excelsior Class ''USS Princeton –'' Niagara Class ''USS Roosevelt –'' Excelsior Class ''USS Saratoga –'' Miranda Class ''USS Tolstoy –'' Rigel Class ''USS Yamaguchi –'' Ambassador Class ''USS Clements ''-'' Miranda Class USS Montana –'' Excelsior Class." The list continued until Jason was forced to pause. Nilani took the padd from his hand and looked at the next name on the list. Standing up and wrapping an arm around her Captain's shoulder she said with a slight crack in her voice. "''USS Hawkins –'' Galaxy Class." ---- Eventually the list was finished and the ''Broadstone made its way out of the wreckage. Once the last of the Memorial fleet had returned Jonathan straightened his shoulders and took Nilani's hand in his. "Ten years ago" he began "the USS Hawkins a ship I was proud to serve on led the charge at Wolf 359. We lost her that day along with a lot of good friends. But the spirit of the Hawkins lives on in me and in everyone who survived. In the same way the spirit of every ship that fell against the Borg lives on in their surviving crew members. Judging by the number of you assembled here today I believe that that spirit is strong in you as well. The Federation has suffered a lot in the past ten years but I believe that as long as we maintained the ideals that these brave men and women sacrificed their lives for it shall continue to thrive. Thank you for coming today and God Bless Everyone of you. May your road home be a safe one. And God Bless every ship that will never go home. May we never forget them. He gestured for the channel to be cut before turning to conn once more. "Lieutenant set a course." "Where for sir," "Sector 001. Earth. I think we could all do with some down time." Returning to his ready room Jason paused to take a look at the Broadstone's dedication plaque and the motto he had chosen. Never in the field of human conflict was so much owed by so many to so few – Winston Churchill August 1940. Category:Fan Fiction